Resources/Editing Guidelines
= Welcome, Future Wiki Contributor! = You are encouraged to join the Wiki Discord where contributors of the Wiki have a better line of communication. This page serves as a guide to help editors get started on this Wiki. While there is much missing and much to do, the wiki is growing fast every day. Please read this article all the way through before making any edits if you are new! It will ensure that the edits you make are of the highest quality! To Do: on this page you can see what tasks are being done by whom and also where help is needed. If you wish to contribute, feel free to pick a task and mark it as yours by adding your name to it. Alternatively, you can see for missing information. General "Rules" of Thumb * DO use the Source Editor and please refrain from using the Visual Editor - it totally messses up the Wiki code on pages. If you're not sure how to do something, ask for help! * DO ask before making new pages, most missing pages have already been made or are already planned by someone. * DO ask questions if you need any help or advice or if you can't find anything. * DO add links ONLY to the first '''instance of each topic mentioned in an article. * '''DON'T add new categories to pages. These are being reworked at the moment. * DON'T overwrite pronouns on pages before asking! Most things in the game are genderless (hence why they are referred to as it/they), unless explicitly stated. * DON'T start working on something someone else already started. If you wish to assist, contact them with the information you have rather than editing over their current work. Formatting and Design Please keep to the formatting that is already in on pages that are done. Examples below: :(To be filled) If you have any questions, ideas or suggestions, to discuss them. Linking When linking to another page in the wiki, instead of using the entire URL as the link, use double brackets and simply type the name of the page. For example, the following code in the Source Editor: Inmost will appear as Inmost. When using the main editor, typing in the first pair of brackets will automatically create a pop-up window, which lets you type in the page name, tell you if the page link is valid or not, and allow you to visit the linked page directly from the editor. You can also link to any heading or sub-heading 'in a page by adding a # at the end of the page name and typing in the full header name, so the following: Inmost#Featured Media will appear as Inmost#Featured Media. Heading URLs can be accessed by hovering over the header name and clicking the '''padlock icon '( ) that appears to the right. This automatically links you to that header, and from there you can copy-paste '''just the page name from your browser bar into the source code. To link like this in the Source Code, add a pipe "|" between the link path and the text you wish to add the link to: Featured Media This will then appear as Featured Media. Terminology Try to keep terminology and descriptions consistent throughout the wiki, using formal and impersonal language. Avoid using "you," "we," and other second-person terms, and do not use slang or colloquialisms. Avoid terms like "probably," "looks like," "clearly," "really," etc. The following is a list of terms as they should be consistently worded (more to be added later): * "The player": when referring to anything involving gameplay such as navigating menus, progressing in the game, discovering or inspecting new locations/objects, etc. ** When in doubt, try to reword the phrase to not include either one (i.e., "Retreat when player is low on health" could be re-written as "Retreat when low on health.") * Enemy Attacks: Use the present and imperfect tense when describing enemy attacks and behaviour (i.e. "Charg'es' forward, spinn'ing' into a ball"). Only use future tense if the attack is circumstantial (i.e. "Will jump back if the player gets too close"). * Controls: Always in all caps. Because the game supports both gamepad and keyboard, button prompts are not denoted by their relative name but by the naming convention in the options menu: JUMP, ATTACK, FOCUS/CAST, DREAM NAIL, QUICK CAST, DASH, PAUSE, INVENTORY, SUPER DASH, QUICK MAP, LOOK UP/DOWN, and the directions UP, DOWN, LEFT, and RIGHT. * Trivia/Lore: Unless stated in the game or by the developers, all correlations and references are possibilities, not absolutes. Preface trivia with good evidence as "likely" or "presumably" true. Trivia Anything about a specific subject that's not related to gameplay is considered Trivia and should be put under the Trivia heading for that page. If no Trivia section is present, you may add it to the bottom of the page. Please refer to other pages that have trivia sections for its format. Category:Browse